GoldenEye 007 (Nintendo Wii)
On June 14th, 2010 Activision revealed a remake of GoldenEye 007 by Eurocom, the developer of several other James Bond first person shooters, for the Nintendo Wii game console. Unlike the shelved remake for Xbox Live Arcade, this remake appears to have been completely redone from the ground up rather than being based on the original game's engine. Daniel Craig's likeness is used for Bond, rather than Pierce Brosnan, who played Bond in the GoldenEye film. The game features new mechanics such as iron sights when aiming and various new melee attacks. It appears to be a much more cinematic game, with several cutscenes being shown in the trailer. The game features motion-based controls for aiming and possibly other actions in addition to a more traditional console FPS control scheme using the Wii classic controller. The game's missions are supposedly being based on the ones from the original game, and indeed the trailer shows a reworked Byelomorye dam with many features that were present in the game but not the film. It is unknown at this time whether the missions will play out the same way, or if they have been redesigned. Multiplayer Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond, Alec Trevelyan and Arkady Ourumov. plus 8 classic Bond character including Jaws, Scaramanga, Oddjob, Blofeld, and Baron Samedi. It also includes 5 "re-imagined" levels from the original GoldenEye 007 including the Archives, Facility, Jungle and Statue Park (renamed as Memorial). The game also features an 8-Player Online Multiplayer mode that includes XP progression and unlockables. Characters The game features many multiplayer characters. While many of them are simple generic henchmen, the following are the important ones: *James Bond *Natalya Simonova *Alec Trevelyan *Xenia Onatopp *Arkady Ourumov *Valentin Zukovsky *Dimitri Mishkin *Oddjob *Jaws *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Francisco Scaramanga *Julius No *Baron Samedi *Rosa Klebb *Donald 'Red' Grant Features GoldenEye 007 (2010) is a re-imagining of the popular Nintendo 64 title for the Wii and therefore has some major differences. Levels have been redesigned and the story re-written for the present day and the new actor to portray James Bond. Likewise, the game features modern game design techniques to coincide with other modern first person shooters, such as destructible environments, online multiplayer, statistic tracking, and "perks/accolades". Eurocom has added items and also updated items that were in the original game. For instance, instead of the watch, players will now use a mobile cell phone to scan documents, take photos, and communicate with MI6. The original GoldenEye 007 featured a cheat menu, Eurocom confirmed the return of the cheat menu, "with all the classic cheats returning". They even included "DK mode (Big Head Mode)" via a new cheat code. This game is one of a few Wii games to allow use of several different control schemes. This game can be played with Wii Remote with Nunchuk, Wii Zapper, Classic Controller, Classic Controller Pro, and the Nintendo GameCube controller. (You can even use a third-party peripheral to play with a original N64 controller.) Each player can play with a different control scheme simultaneously. Weapons These weapons are featured in the trailer and various pre-release screenshots, and are in the game. More Info on weapons in Goldeneye Wii Weapons guide section. *AK-47 *Vargen FH-7 (RC-P90 ) P90 *Pavlov ASR (Sniper Rifle ) SVD *PT-9 Interdictus (Shotgun ) Tactical *Drumhead Type-12 SPAS-12 *MJR-407 (Rocket Launcher) RPG-7 *Walther P99 with removable suppressor (PP7 ) {Walther PPK} *WA2000 *Tank *Strata SVT-400 Super V, Formerly TDI Vector *Masterton M-557 (Automatic Shotgun ) USAS *Anova DP3 G36c *Kallos-TT9 Scar-L *Terralite III (AR33 Assault Rifle ) M4A3 *Sigmus (D5K Deutsche ) MP5K *Sigmus 9 MP5A4 *Kunara V M93R *Gambit CP-208 L96A *Talon HL-450 SL8-6 (Modified with barrel extension *Toros AV-400 PSG1 *Stauger UA-1 MP7A1 *Ivana Spec-R Tavor TAR-21, similar to the Steyr AUG *SLY 2020 Ithica 37, S&W M3000 or T194 *SEGS 550 500 combat *Wolfe .44 (Colt Anaconda .44 magnum) *Golden Gun (Golden Gun) *Torka T3 (DD44 Dostovei ) TT-33 *Hawksman M5A USP-45 *Proximity Mine *Timed Mine *Frag Grenade (Grenade) *Flash Grenade *Smoke Grenade note: Parenthesis ( ) means the name of the weapon in the original GoldenEye note: Parenthesis [ ] means the name of the weapon in real life note: Parenthesis { } means the name of the gun in the 007 movies Levels The game is split into six chapters, each one set in a different location, and features a total of 14 missions. Chapter One: Arkhangelsk *Dam *Facility *Airfield Chapter Two: Barcelona *Nightclub Chapter Three: Dubai *Carrier Chapter Four: Severnaya *Outpost *Bunker Chapter Five: St. Petersburg *Archives *Tank *Station *Memorial Chapter Six: Nigeria *Jungle *Solar *Cradle Some of the levels from the original have either been moved, had their names changed, or have been removed from the game completely: *Runway (now 'Airfield') *Surface I (removed) *Bunker I (removed) *Frigate (now 'Carrier') *Silo (removed) *Surface II (now 'Outpost') *Statue (now 'Memorial', moved to later in the story) *Streets (now 'Tank ') *Depot (now 'Station') *Train (removed, now just in a cutscene) *Control (removed, but features as part of 'Cradle') *Caverns (removed) The levels 'Nightclub' and 'Solar' are brand new: *In 'Nightclub', Bond meets up with Valentin Zukovsky to gain information on Ourumov. *In 'Solar', Bond makes his way into Trevelyan's solar power station. thumb|300px|right|The E3 Trailer for Goldeneye Wii gegame2010_071601.jpg|Surface level gegame2010_071605.jpg|Dam level gegame2010_071608.jpg|Facility level gegame2010_071607.jpg|Facility Back zone Category:Games Category:Nintendo Wii